Applicants claim priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of German Application No. 199 00 670.9, filed on Jan. 11, 1999. Applicants also claim priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7120 of PCT/EP00/00131, filed on Jan. 11, 2000. The international application under PCT article 21(2) was not published in English.
The invention relates to a process for the continuous production of tubular bodies with an internal longitudinal separating wall for producing tubes with two chambers which are separated from one another, an endless line of tubing with internal longitudinal separating wall being produced, from which individual tubular bodies with a predetermined length are cut for further processing by means of a cutting device, and a device for carrying out the process.
Such a process is known from DE-A1-195 22 169, wherein the tubular bodies cut to the desired length are secured to a tube head by a separating wall.
In order to produce tubes without a separating wall it is known to cut the tube length desired in each case by means of a transverse cutter between two rotating blades, wherein the rotational speed can be adjusted in such a way that tubular bodies of any length, and in a wide range can be cut.
Problems occur when using such transverse cutters for lines of tubing with internal separating wall, the separating wall preferably extending in the region of the diameter, because, owing to the flattening of the line of tubing for the cut, instead of the usual two bends in the edge region, six bends are made as a result of the separating wall corresponding approximately to the diameter which is short in comparison with the flattened wider tubular wall sections which form unfavourable preconditions for further processing. For example, owing to flattening the internal separating wall is pulled strongly and there is the danger that the connecting seam may become detached from the tubular body, which would damage the tightness of the chambers. The appearance of the tube is also affected by a plurality of bends.
The object of the invention is to improve a process of the type mentioned at the outset so tubular bodies with an internal longitudinal separating wall can also be cut to any length by a cutting device without making additional bends and without causing any damage, and to provide a device for carrying out the process.